¿Es Ilegal Castrar a Alguien?
by Calorufu-chan
Summary: ¿Lo es? ¿Porque Lucy esta tan interesada en saberlo? ¿Natsu va corriendo por las calles gritando? ¿Que le pasa a todo el mundo? ¡Aqui no hay nada que ver! ¡Oh, joder! ¡Maldito, Natsu! RESUBIDO (y ligeramente cambiado)


¡Hola a todos! Espero que el fic les agrade.

Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparece me pertenece, solo la retorcida historia. Ya saben, sin fines de lucro.

Con los deseos de tener muchos review, ¡a leer!

¿Es Ilegal Castrar a Alguien?

-Mis niños ya están creciendo- decía el gran maestro Makarov, viendo desde arriba como sus "pequeños" se divertían jugando (en realidad estaban peleando).

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes hielito!- Le gritó Natsu a Gray (que raro, ¿no?).

-¡Cállate cerebro de flamas! Al menos mi cerebro no está derretido, como el tuyo.- Le respondió Gray al Dragón Slayer de fuego- Puede que por eso, yo si piense y tú no- vaya que debieron ver la cara que puso Natsu, parecía que había comido limón y que estaba estreñido…, pobre, pobre flamita.

-¡GRAY ERES UN HIJO DE…!- respondió "cariñosamente" el peli rosado (se pueden imaginar el adjetivo, para la madre de Gray, que más les guste). Del otro lado del gremio se encontraba una rubia de ojos achocolatados acompañada de una pelirroja con porte impotente.

-Erzaaaaa, ¿Cómo le haces para no matarlos? ¡Estoy desesperada!- decía Lucy, mientras veía como Elfman decía algo sobre que "No puedes ser un hombre si una mujer te ha dado una patada en los huevos" o algo por el estilo.- Son tan infantiles… Erza… ¿es… es ilegal castrar a alguien?- y por razones que nadie sabe, cuando Lucy hizo la pregunta, todo el gremio estaba en silencio.

-Pues… este… no sé. ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo Erza. Obviamente TODO el gremio estaba atento a la respuesta que iba a dar Lucy, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio pregunta si es ilegal castrar a alguien? Bueno por lo visto, Lucy, la cual parecía que le habían dicho que Saw regalaba flores mientras brincaba por un prado o que Voldemort iba a hacer una fiesta e iba a ir disfrazado de flor (ya saben, con pétalos alrededor de su cabeza color rosa y un leotardo verde) y que las botanas iban a ser huevos de hormigas acompañadas de bolas de calamar y murciélago a la parilla.

-No, por nada es que… es que… - Se nota que Lucy no es buena mintiendo, para nada. Todos la miraban con cara de "¿Qué onda con esta wacha?"- Lo que pasa es que… soy muy curiosa y tengo ganas de tener la tercera pierna de alguien adornando la entrada de mi casa. Ya saben, casual.- a todos los hombres presentes, les recorrió, en toda la espalda, un escalofrío, bastante desagradable.- ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, no tiene importancia- si, pero por si las moscas, mantendré lejos de Lucy, mi "caballero", fue el pensamiento de los chicos de Fairy Tail.

-Si, si, si, lo que tu digas- dijeron todos los del gremio.

BAM…BAM…BAM…BAM…BAM...BAAAAAAAAAAAM

Todos los del gremio escucharon unos golpes algo extraños y al parecer el último hizo retumbar la nueva estructura de Fairy Tail, varios temieron que se fuera a caer ya que, pues bueno, ellos la construyeron y la mayoría no va para arquitecto. Otros (Mirajane y Elfman) sabían perfectamente que pasaba.

Seguramente es Lisanna, le dije que no saliera con el chico del bar de la otra vez pero es tan necia. Espero que ese maldito no le haya roto el corazón, si no pienso tirarle todos los dientes de un solo golpe y tendrá que comer puré por el resto de sus días. Sabía que ese tipo no era de fiar, con solo verlo lo podías deducir.- pensaba, una muy enojada, Mirajane. Mira se volteo a ver a su hermano e intercambiaron una mirada muy significativa, que parecía decir "Como me encuentre con ese cabrón, juro que no volverá a ver el sol".

-¡Muy malos días chicos!- llegó saludando, de una manera un poco rara, Lisanna. No parecía muy feliz, bueno en realidad parecía que le habían dado una patada en el abdomen. Casi todas las chicas del gremio sabían porque estaba así. Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia y Evergreen se levantaron de donde estaban y fueron a la barra donde se fue a sentar la recién llegada.

-Lisanna, ¿Qué onda o que? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntaba Mira, que con cada pregunta que hacía se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa.

-¡Ay! Mira, no me vas a creer lo que me hizo ese idiota.-dijo Lisanna mientras suspiraba y se daba ánimos para contar la peor experiencia que había tenido con un chico- Pues veras, estaba, hoy, yendo hacia su trabajo, cuando llego, escuchó sonidos extraños provenientes de la cocina y decido acercarme. Ya que estaba pegada a la puerta empiezo a escuchar una voz masculina diciendo algo sobre "No lo hagas tan fuerte, tengo que poder caminar, idiota." y algunas otras cosas que no quiero recordar. Y así me la pase, pegada a la puerta como durante otros 15 minutos (chismosa) hasta que empiezo a escuchar pasos que se acercan a la puerta, me quito de en medio y para cuando salen, veo que esta MI hombre, con una tipo raro semidesnudo-iba diciendo, poco a poco, Lisanna con cara de ultratumba- Bueno y ya se imaginan la que le armé, ¿no?-finalizo la chica.

1…2…3…-¡¿QUÉ?-Las chicas tardaron tres segundos en digerir lo que Lisanna les había dicho. ¡El maldito la había engañado! ¡Con un hombre!

-¡Acaba de cavar su propia tumba!- dijo Lucy

- ¡Maldito!-Levy

- ¡Es un jodido mal nacido!-Evergreen

- ¡Pienso castrarlo y luego colgar su "amiguito" en la entrada de su casa!- Erza

- ¡Le pienso prender fuego y luego apagarlo con GASOLINA! – Juvia

-¡Ese tipo, seguramente, es la prueba de que Dios si tiene sentido del humor!- Mirajane. Como buenas amigas que son, todas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Pfft… Hahahahahahaha- se empezó a reír Lisanna, todas las chicas se quedaron con cara de WTF.

-¿Lisanna?- preguntaron las presentes.

-Lo siento. Es que… hahahaha… es que… hahaha… ya perdón. Es que todas parecían unas fieras salvajes apunto de comerse a quien se les atravesara y pues, por extraño que parezca, me da risa- contesto al fin la joven.

-Bueno ya que te tranquilizaste, rompiste con él, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lucy, pero antes de que le contestara, agregó- Tu ex no es gay, es afeminadamente femenino y de seguro tiene algún trauma mental o algo por el estilo, porque, seguramente, de chiquito su padre montó una orgía gay delante suyo.

-Este… bueno si tu lo dices… Y si chicas, si rompí con el ya que era un maldito infiel. ¿Saben algo?-pregunto la albina a sus amigas, a lo que ellas negaron con la cabeza- Estoy segura de que deje al tipo estéril- Y antes de que sus amigas la interrumpieran, continuo- Lo que pasa es que cuando ya iba a salir del bar, me voltee, me acerqué, prácticamente, corriendo hacia él y le di una patada en sus partes nobles, tan dura, que seguramente le llegaron al cerebro. Oigan… ¿Es ilegal castrar a alguien?

-Esa es mi amiga. Nunca te metas con una mujer de Fairy Tail, a menos que quieras terminar sin hijos.- dijo Evergreen, a lo que las demás, solo asintieron y estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo. – Pero querida, ¿por qué preguntas eso? Lucy hizo la misma pregunta hace unos momentos.

-No por nada, es que pienso castrar a mi ex. Si no es ilegal claro-respondió Lisanna.

-Es un idiota, la mayoría de los hombres lo son- dijo Mira a Lisanna y su hermana menor solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-Se me hace que la única neurona que tenia, se murió cuando le diste ese hermosa patada. Aunque le hayas dado en donde no da mucho el sol, le quitaste su ultima neurona- comento Levy a Lisanna, pero como ninguna entendió que quería decir, se tuvo que explicar la peli azul- Leí que los hombres tienen dos cabezas, una sobre los hombros y otra entre las piernas. ¿Así ya me entienden?- pregunto la pequeña joven.

-Seguro que ese tipo no era nada interesante-dijo Juvia- Se me hace que era más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete, ¿apoco no?- dijo al final, burlándose, la maga del agua.

-Supongo que ese tipo era un inútil y más feo que el trasero de un chimpancé- agregó Erza- Ósea, me refiero que, de seguro las fotos en las que salía tenían miedo a revelarse y era más inútil que un teclado sin Intro.

-¡Luce!- Le gritó Natsu a Lucy.- Vamos a escoger una misión para que podamos pagar el alquiler de tu casa-Lucy simplemente se paró de donde estaba, se despidió de sus amigas y… un segundo acaso Natsu dijo "podamos", ósea, ¿lo dijo en plural? Pensaba Lucy, mientras se acercaba al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Lucy. Pero de lo que la rubia no se dio cuenta es que, unas mesas más lejos estaban sentados: Gray, Loke (¿que no era un espíritu?), Elfman, Gazille, Freed, Wakabe y Macao. Los cuales tenían una mirada un poco, como decirlo, ¿pervertida? Si esa es la palabra y veían la escena bastante atentos a lo que hacían Lucy y Natsu, bueno ponían especial atención en Natsu.

-¿Cuál qué?- dijo el peli rosa sonriendo sin entender a su amiga.

-Pues, ¿Cuál misión quieres?- dijo desesperada la rubia.

-¡Ah! Pues si es sobre eso, si. Tú elígela, me da lo mismo- contesto el ojos color jade. ¡Mierda! Concéntrate Natsu, a menos que quieras que se dé cuenta… ¿Eso quiero? ¡No! Me golpearía tan duro que mi cara se quedaría deforme y de esa manera no podría besarla. ¡Joder! Todo es culpa del exhibicionista, ¡me provocó! Tranquilo Natsu, tranquilo, solo vas a besar a tu mejor amiga, no es gran cosa… Ya valí pitos.

-…Natsu- decía una chica de ojos color chocolate.-¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!- gritó a todo pulmón Lucy.- ¡No se si no te diste cuenta pero todo lo que crees que "pensaste", lo dijiste en voz alta! ¡Y adivina que, lo escuche T-O-D-O! ¡Ni de chiste voy a dejar que te me acerques, si tienes ganas de besar a alguien porque no besas a Gray! ¡Al fin y al cabo él es el interesado en el asunto de los besos, ¿no?-le gritaba la rubia a Natsu, estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era como para besarla como si nada? Ella nunca, NUNCA, había besado a alguien. Es más, nunca había tenido un novio o algo que se pudiera acercar a eso. Le empezó a entrar sentimiento a la chica, sus padres le habían enseñado que darse un beso es un signo de amor y una manera de decir "Te amo".

Natsu no sentía eso por ella. Lo sabía, había visto como el peli rosa miraba a Erza, en sus ojos se reflejaba amor y cuando la veía a ella, a Lucy, solo había un sentimiento y ese era, compañerismo, nada más, no había nada oculto.

-Natsu, mejor dale un beso a Erza. Estoy segura de que te agradaría mas y a ella también. No me lo tienes que dar a mí, somos solo amigos y nunca vamos a ser algo más, porque tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, como lo que sientes por Erza.-dijo la Heartfilia en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que solo Natsu escuchará. La rubia le dedico una sonrisa, que trató de parecer traviesa y feliz, pero en realidad era una de las sonrisas más tristes que el Dragon Slayer había visto en su vida- Bueno, ¡nos vemos!- le guiño un ojo- Buena suerte- dijo la rubia ya en un tono de voz normal y acto seguido salió del gremio, un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-¿Qué?- se preguntó el Dragon Slayer- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? No entendí, ¿Lucy cree que me gusta Erza? Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?- El chico estaba muy confundido, acababa de ver a su mejor amiga con la peor cara del mundo, para luego verla marcharse como si nada. En eso Natsu se voltea a ver a la mesa donde estaban los chicos para que le explicara que acababa de pasar. Pero ellos estaban igual o peor que Natsu.- ¿Entendieron que pasó? Porque yo no. ¡¿Creen que Lucy se enojó? No, no es posible, yo no hice nada. NADA. Ella se precipitó, no me dejo ni hablar. Esperen… pero… y si… yo no tenía nada que decir. ¡¿Cómo que no tenía nada que decir? ¡Claro que tengo que decir y bastantes cosas en realidad! Y…- Al parecer Natsu no dejaba de hablar y los chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa no podían decir nada, hasta que, claro, alguien se hartó.

-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR!- gritó exasperado Loke y ya que Natsu tenía la boca cerrada, todos voltearon a ver a Loke- A ver pedazo de… criatura, ¿qué le dijiste a Lucy? Cuando salió del gremio tenía los ojos brillantes y vimos como movía los labios diciéndote algo, mas no pudimos escuchar. Aparte de todo, cuando hablaban, la chica sonrió tristemente, así que, ¿Qué carajos hiciste para ponerla así?- preguntó finalmente el espíritu estelar.

-Pues, en realidad no le dije nada…- Natsu estaba diciendo la verdad, bueno mitad mentira mitad verdad- En realidad se me salió lo que estaba pensando, parece que lo dije en voz alta.- dijo el ojos color jade finalmente, sonriendo culpable.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Freed.

-Pinche mal parto de chango- comentó Gazille.- La conejita me cae bien, vete a disculpar.

-Cara de testículos de Shrek- declaró Elfman- No te puedes llamar hombre si haces llorar a una pequeña muchacha inocente, como dice el hierrito ese, vete a disculpar.

-Pinche aborto de los Thundercats- afirmó Loke- Como vuelva a ver qué Lucy esta triste haré que tu cabeza este dentro de tu trasero.

-Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…- dijeron Wakabe y Macao- sigues siendo un novato con las mujeres, nunca digas que la vas a besar-dijo Wakabe- Nunca hables de la chica que te gusta en frente de otra chica si no quieres quedarte sin herencia-dijo Macao- Te decimos algo: Tienes cara de popó de delfín-dijeron ambos a la vez, mientras sonreían abiertamente.

-Natsu, estoy de acuerdo con que te vayas a disculpar con Lucy, pero, ¿te acuerdas de lo que dijo hace un rato?- preguntó Gray.

-No, ¿qué?- dijo el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Preguntó si es ilegal castrar a alguien. Yo que tu no me acerco a ella, por el momento. Me llevo mal contigo, pero no quiero ver tus bolas rodando por el piso, ¿vale?- comentó Gray.

-T-tienes razón, aprecio demasiado mi pepino como para perderlo.- decía el peli rosa mientras se agarraba sus partes como tratando de protegerlas de algo que no se encontraba ahí.

En otra parte de Magnolia se encontraba una joven rubia de ojos cafés, pensando que, tal vez solo tal vez, había exagerado con su reacción hacia su amigo.

-Ha sido su culpa. A mí nunca me han besado y viene este a decirme cosas raras-decía para sí la joven.- Natsu… eres un idiota, un imbécil, un subnormal, eres tan retrasado y zopenco. Mamá, ¿qué debería hacer? Tu siempre me ayudabas en todos mis problemas, ya sé que es lo que hubieras dicho "Cariño los amigos son como la salud: Nunca nos damos cuenta de su verdadero valor hasta que la perdemos."- decía la muchacha mientras se acordaba de su madre y las sabias frases que siempre le regalaba, claro antes de que dejara este mundo.- Mamá, espero que tu sepas, ¿es ilegal castrar a alguien? Ya sé que es lo que debes estar pensando "Mi hija se ha vuelto loca, ¿cierto?" Pero necesito saber.- decía la muchacha viendo hacia el cielo, en ese momento bajo la mirada y vio a un asiático.

Lucy se preguntó que estaría haciendo alguien tan raro en Magnolia, se pensaba acercar cuando se acordó de algo que escuchó cuando iba de camino a su casa hace unos días: "Hermano, te digo que me está mirando", decía uno y el otro le contesto "No seas zoquete los chinos no miran, sospechan". La rubia no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada, el joven se le quedo viendo y Lucy, totalmente apenada, se fue de ahí.

La chica decidió irse a su casa, al fin y al cabo ya no tenía nada que hacer, se estaba haciendo tarde, quería bañarse y cenar propiamente, lo cual últimamente ni hacía.

Al llegar a su casa se encuentra con Natsu, sentado en su cama como si nada, leyendo su novela. Nada fuera de lo normal, ¿cierto?

-¡Natsu! Fuera de mi casa, ¡ahora!- dijo Lucy.

-No- respondió el Dragon Slayer.

-¡¿Por qué? Esta es mi casa por si no te has dado cuenta- replicó Lucy.- Aparte… ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo te fue con Erza? ¿Nueva pareja en Fairy Tail? ¿Te puedo felicitar? ¿Cómo se van a llamar sus hijos? ¿Dónde se van a casar? ¿Ya tiene Erza su vestido? ¿Eres feliz con ella? ¿Dónde va a ser la luna de miel? ¿Hawái? ¿Inglaterra? ¿Aquí? ¡Ya sé! Se van a ir en un crucero alrededor del Caribe, ¿verdad? Qué hermoso- dijo la chica soñando despierta.

Por parte de Natsu, él se encontraba bastante cabreado.

-Lucy, no me gusta Erza- dijo el chico. La joven rubia se le quedo viendo dudosa.- Es en serio, nunca me ha gustado, te lo imaginaste todo.-el muchacho suspiro y prosiguió- Sobre el asunto del beso, perdón. No creí que te pondrías así. Pero de todos modos te pienso besar.-Lucy lo miró aterrada- ¿Qué? Me quede con las ganas- y sin más ceremonia el peli rosa se empezó a acercar a la rubia, la cual estaba de piedra.

Pero, bueno, ¿qué se supone que se hace cuando tu mejor amigo te va a besar? La mayoría diría correr, gritar, tratar de detenerlo, pero en el caso de Lucy no es así. La pobre entro en tal estado de shock que no podía hablar, moverse o siquiera pestañear. El chico le dedico una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que te roban el aliento y sientes a elefantes bailando el caballo dorado en tu estomago. Hasta que el joven estuvo enfrente de la muchacha casi tocándola.

El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio en el que se encontraban. Natsu la contemplaba desde cerca, mientras sus manos alejaban los cabellos perfumados que tapaban los hermosos ojos marrones de la maga estelar.

La cercanía era inminente. Sus miradas se encontraron tratando de conocerse. Los parpados de ambos se van cerrando, esperando el ansiado roce, un roce suave y tibio. Muy despacio sus alientos se fusionaron creando un sabor nunca antes probado. El joven la abraza acercando aun más a su amada, Lucy no pierde el tiempo y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos. Entre roces y toquecitos con sabor a pedazos de cielo, estaban apenas rozándose, acariciando con sus lenguas los labios ajenos.

Entre beso y beso, van explorándose con lenguas de fuego que empiezan a arder en la hoguera del deseo. Y sin llegar a más, sus labios se separan lentamente dejándolos con ganas de más. Entrelazan sus manos. Ella se siente en el cielo, mariposas de colores vuelan encima de ella y alrededor no hay nada más que ese beso. Ambos tienen la piel erizada, de las fuertes emociones que acaban de sentir.

Una sensación de paz se respira, como si un ángel hubiera descendido y los estuviera cobijando en sus alas, mientras ellos dos se encuentran en un abrazo que será digno de recordar.

-¿Sabes algo Lucy?- le pregunta Natsu a la chica. Ella solo niega y se le queda viendo- Besarte es como perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, es ver el cielo, las estrellas y todos los secretos del universo en unos segundos.- le responde el muchacho sonriéndole a la mujer que le robó el corazón.

-Natsu, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunta Lucy.

-Ya lo hiciste- se burla Natsu.

-¡Otra!- le recama la joven, a lo que el Dragon Slayer asiente.- Perfecto, entonces ¿ves que dijiste que el exhibicionista, que supongo que es Gray, te había provocado para besarme en el gremio?- el peli rosa simplemente asintió- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó finalmente Lucy.

-Que tenía que besar a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado, bueno de la que estoy enamorado- dijo el ojos color jade.- Bueno, en realidad me dijo que tenía que besar a la persona que se me hiciera más guapa y sexy del gremio. Créeme tu te llevas el primer lugar. Eres H-E-R-M-O-S-A.- Al parecer Natsu está empeñado en causarle un problema cardiaco a la maga estelar. La chica estaba de nuevo en shock.

-Natsu dijo que soy hermosa… ¡Natsu dijo que soy hermosa!... ¡NATSU DIJO QUE SOY HERMOSA! Soy tan feliz. Nunca nadie me lo había dicho tan directamente, ya había recibido halagos de otros hombres, pero ninguno tan bonito. Natsu es tan tierno y dulce y muchas otras cosa. Soy capaz de ponerme a saltar de la alegría en estos momentos, yo, Lucy Heartfilia, le robé el corazón a mi mejor amigo. MI MEJOR AMIGO.- Estos eran los pensamientos de una joven rubia que a cada segundo que pasaba su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más, pero como estamos hablando de Natsu siempre tiene que salir con alguna babosada.

-Luce, definitivamente te llevas el primer lugar pero por muy poco, Evergreen y Kana están pisándote los talones. No, Kana está a la par contigo. ¿Le has visto su pecho? Se ve tan suave y esponjoso, me dan ganas de dormirme sobre ellos y ver si es verdad que es el cielo, claro eso es según Macao.- decía Natsu embobado pensando en el pecho de otra mujer, estando con la chica que le "robó" el corazón.

-Natsu, ¿es ilegal castrar a alguien? Es que, creo, que ya tengo un candidato para ser castrado si es legal- dijo Lucy con un aura negra rodeándola y una sonrisa de psicópata, solo le faltaba el cuchillo con sangre o algo por el estilo. Natsu, que pilló la indirecta, salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el gremio, buscando protección de sus compañeros.

-¡AYUDAAAA! ¡ME QUIEREN CASTRAR!- iba gritando Natsu por las calles de Magnolia, tratando de llegar al gremio antes que Lucy, que, por razones misteriosas, estaba corriendo igual o más rápido que el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-¡VEN PARA ACÁ! ¡TU VAS A SER, EN UN FUTURO MUY CERCANO, UN EUNUCO! (N/A: Significa un varón humano castrado)-gritaba una Lucy que más bien parecía Medusa.

-¡Natsu! Otra recomendación con las mujeres, nunca hables de pechos ajenos cuando estés con una mujer.-decía Wakabe mientras veía correr a Natsu- Si no te van a creer un pervertido… mejor nunca hables de pechos enfrente de alguien, sería demasiado desagradable.-decía Macao viendo, igualmente, a Natsu salvar su pellejo de la Medusa que era Lucy en esos momentos.

Y vivieron castrados por siempre. :D

Fin… ¡! No esperen, ¡era felices por siempre! … Bueno es lo mismo, ¿no?

Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Se aprecian reviews.

Dejen un review, o su novio (o alguien que quieran, en caso de que andemos solteros, como yo) amanecerá castrado al siguiente día. Muajajajaja.


End file.
